Besos ardientes
by neko-hitomi li
Summary: Syaoran clone se a liberado del yugo de Fei Wang Reed, pero su corazón ya no es de Sakura es de alguien mas, y esta dispuesto a conseguirlo a como de lugar. Syaorancest.
1. A manera de prologo, un pensamiento

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicles no me pertenece.

Advertencia este fic es yaoi es decir chico con chico es este caso Syaoran X Syaoran Clone

Prologo

Ese sentimiento era errado, él lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, no tenía ni idea de cuando lo había empezado a sentir, había surgido así de la nada, pero no que le desagradara es mas le gustaba, en especial así dormido como esta sin el ceño fruncido, la mirada perdida, esa aura de soledad y la mirada rencorosa de Sakura en el.

Lo sentía por Sakura, que tanto había sufrido por su partida y vivía a base de la esperanza de recuperarlo, el ya no sentía nada por ella más que un cariño inmenso.

Estaba segura, ahora que se había librado del hechizo que Fei Wang Reed había puesto sobre el para controlarlo (él ya sabía la verdad y había estado viviendo con su propio corazón mucho antes de que se supiera la verdad sobre el), no tenía dudas estaba perdidamente enamorado de su original, estaba dispuesto a que este le correspondiera…

Si, si ya se lo que piensan, neko, neko ¡nos debes la actualización de tus otros fics!, lo sé pero no iba a descansar en paz hasta publicar esta idea yaoi (ojitos de maldad) por cierto este fic es a partir del ova uno del anime, no tomare en cuenta el resto de la historia, así que si no lo han visto no lo van a entender….

En fin comentarios tomatazos pero no ladrillazos (se mete bajo un escudo porque sabe que le van a llover a montones).

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Reencuentro inesperado

Reencuentro inesperado.

Syaoran despertó muy acalorado, definitivamente tenía que dejar de soñar cosas tan sucias con su otro yo.

Pero no podía evitarlo…

Al principio creyó que era nada más un cambio de la adolescencia (bueno si podía ser era humano, o bueno entraba en la categoría de humano…), pero se dio cuenta… que simplemente no podía ser.

Aquellas imágenes, su suave cabello chocolate, sus ojos ámbar y esa piel de papel de arroz eran capaz de sacarle el más puro de los escarlatas a su rostro.

No había otra respuesta, se había enamorado de su otro yo.

Sin embargo no le resultaba desagradable ni repulsivo al contrario le parecía agradable.

Sonrió, gesto raro para él, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era espiar a su amor platónico, siguiéndolo por los mundos por los que pasaba.

Por cierto que ya era hora de comenzar con su trabajo.

…

Despertó sin recordar donde estaba, luego se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Hacia no mucho tiempo que se había librado de su encierro y había reclamado lo que le pertenecía.

En su opinión no había echo nada malo, pero la gente que dormía a su lado no lo consideraba así.

Decidió levantarse y salir a estirar las piernas, se levantó sin temor a despertar a nadie, todo el mundo prefería dormir alejado de él, excepto Mokona solo que esa vez le había dado por dormir con Sakura.

Salió sin dejar una nota, nadie lo extrañaría hasta que llegara el momento de marchar al siguiente mundo.

Se detuvo solo un instante a observar aquel mundo, uno casi igual al pueblo de Spirit en el reino de Jade solo que allí hacía mucho calor y siempre era primavera, y comenzó a seguir la presencia de una de las plumas de Sakura que había captado el día de ayer cuando buscaban donde alojarse.

La encontró atorada en una ventana, sonrió complacido, una razón para poder dirigirles la palabra a sus compañeros de viaje.

Camino distraídamente por la calle, aún era muy temprano como para poder toparse con alguien.

Suspiro daría lo que fuera por toparse con alguien que quisiera dirigirle la palabra de buena gana.

Sin esperárselo choco con alguien.

Cayó de sentón en el suelo, la otra persona también.

Levanto la cara para mirar a la otra persona y pedirle perdón.

Al mirar la cara de esa persona tuvo que ahogar un grito.

Miraba al rostro de nada más y nada menos que de su clon.

…

Vaya definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

Él lo que quería era verlo, ¡pero sin ser visto!, y ahora ¿Cómo explicaría aquello?

Mientras pensaba esto el otro no había perdido tiempo rápidamente se puso de pie, invoco su espada y guardo la pluma dentro de su camisa.

-¡No permitiré que te la lleves!- dijo mientras que se ponía en guardia.

-… Y-Y-o- en menos de un minuto ya no se hallaba allí dejando al castaño con una cara de completa confusión.

Se ocultó detrás de una pared cercana intentando recuperar el aliento e intentar que bajara el tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

Rayos se había quedado mudo enfrente de él, en vez de correr a abrazarlo y explicarle todo.

Bueno tenía que pensar en un plan de reserva ahora mismo eso no podía volver a ocurrir, y lo más probable es que Syaoran fuera por allí contando ese encuentro.

-¡Syaoran-kun!- genial lo que le faltaba para que el día fuera "perfecto".

Ahora estaba viendo a los rostros de los cuatro faltantes.

Definitivamente el mundo lo odiaba.

…..

Lamento que le capitulo sea corto pero así de corta estoy de tiempo, intentare que los próximos sean mas largos.


End file.
